Stuck on to You
by LadyQuartz24601
Summary: Hermione agrees to test a product for Fred and George. She could hardly have known what she was in for. Still, everything will work out for the best...right?  Not DH compliant
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you think I'm making any money from this, please invite me to your world :)

Stuck on (to) You

"Could you come back here for a minute, Hermione?" Fred called, head poking out the doorway from the back room at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Hermione held up a finger to her boss as she finished ringing up her current customer. She made change, bid the customer good day, then stalked into the "Inventing" Room. "What in the world is so important, Frederick Daniel Weasley?"

George and Fred exchanged looks. Then, Fred murmured, "Mya, we just want to congratulate you on being our longest lasting employee. Ever."

Hermione snorted. "I'm not testing out any more products for you guys."

George slung an arm around her shoulders. "What if it wouldn't change your appearance at all? If there were no side effects? Would you be willing?"

Hermione eyed the twins apprehensively. "I suppose…"

Fred grinned."Wonderful. You see we have a new product—"

George joined in, "They're called Unity Rings—"

"And two people put them on and the rings won't come off for a week. And—"

"And while the two people are wearing the rings, they can be no more than one meter apart from each other at any time!"

"So, you see, there aren't many people willing to be close to us for a full week, but we're desperate."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Why don't you two do it?"

Fred rubbed the back of his neck. "Didn't we mention? It has to be two people of opposite sexes. So will you help me out?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What's in it for me, Boss?"

George grinned. "We'll give you an extra week's paid vacation."

Hermione considered, leaning on a lab table with her hands folded across her chest. "Okay, okay, I'll do it; but you do know that your mother is not going to be pleased that you're testing more products. She still hasn't forgiven you for ruining her dinner last Sunday."

Fred picked up a pair of the white gold bands and handed the small one to her. "We'll figure out a cover story when the time comes." He slid the remaining ring onto his finger. "Now scram!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away. When she was slightly less than a meter away, her hand and Fred's flew towards each other as if attracted magnetically. "Oh, right," she muttered, and tugged Fred back out to the shop with her.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, as Fred stayed directly next to Hermione the entire time. After closing, Hermione swore violently.

Fred touched the back of her waist gently. "What's the matter, Mya?"

Hermione stepped away from Fred's fingertips and locked the cash register drawer. "I have a bloody date tonight!"

Fred coughed nervously. "Um… a date? Who with?"

Hermione pressed her lips together, closed her eyes, and drew in a deep breath through her nose. Clutching the edge of the counter, she whispered, "Dalton McCaid." She named a very well-known Quidditch reporter. "I can't cancel it…"

Fred grabbed Hermione's hips and held her still. Then, he bent to whisper in her ear, his breath tickling the back of her neck. "I'll find a date and we'll go out on a double, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Thank you." She twisted out of his grasp and made her way to the door. "C'mon, we need to go to my flat so I can get ready. Do you need to grab a change of clothes?"

Fred shook his head. "No, it's fine, I'll transfigure something when we get there. The more important question: Who am I going to take out?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione snatched a handful of his shirt and apparated them away. They landed just outside her door, which she unlocked and opened. They stepped into a modest cream colored living room. Hermione whistled and her owl flew over to perch on her shoulder.

Hermione handed the elegant bird off to Fred and demanded, "Write to Alicia, Katie, Lavender, heck, even Pansy Parkington for all I care; just find someone to bring out with us"

Fred nodded, scribbled a letter to his on-again, off-again girlfriend Cho Chang, then allowed Hermione to literally drag him into her closet. She laid out her clothes then bustled into her tidy, tiny bathroom. She shut the door in Fred's face and for the next half hour, he sat on the floor feeling his hand tug every so often.

Hermione immerged with her long, luscious chocolate curls dangling half way down her back. She wore a little mascara and some lip gloss and was clothed in a terrycloth robe. She conjured a folding screen and pulled on underclothes then caramel leggings, a white knee length linen skirt, and an emerald green long-sleeved blouse. She zipped on some brown leather ankle boots.

She grinned when she vanished the screen to see Fred in khakis and a navy blue button down shirt untucked. He finished tying his brown and blue converses then ran a hand through his nape-of-the-neck length hair. He grabbed an old brown sweatshirt and yanked it on.

Hermione shrugged into a brown suede jacket lined in fleece and hustled back to the kitchen. Her owl was there with a letter, and she tossed it flippantly at Fred, who caught it between the fingers of his left hand.

He unfolded the letter, smiled slightly, then crumpled the letter and tossed it away. "Cho is meeting me at the restaurant. She says she can't wait to see me again, it's been 'too, too long' since our last date." He waggled his eyebrows and laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and checked the clock. "We should probably be going."

Fred nodded, they apparated, then took as many steps away as possible. Hermione sat on the park bench and drummed her fingernails on her knee. Fred rocked back and forth on his heels, whistling cheerily. Pretending just to have noticed her, he said, "Why hello, Hermione! Fancy seeing you here!"

Hermione laughed lightly and twisted a lock of hair around her finger. "I hate winter; it's entirely too cold!"

Fred shrugged. "I like it, it's better than sweating all summer." He took a step forward as Cho arrived, "Hey!"

Cho smiled, flaunting herself in white skinny jeans and a silver halter-top with sequins. She had a gray fur wrap draped around her shoulders and stood slightly wobbly in purple high heels. Her hair had been cut shortish and slightly spiky so it hung to her chin but looked slightly tousled. She curled her arms around his neck. "How are you, Sweetie?"

Fred brushed his lips against her forehead, "Good, you?"

Cho laughed vibrantly and prattled immediately about her Quidditch practice that day (she was on the Greater Scotland area semi-pro team) and her beauty appointment afterwards.

Hermione stood and passed the cuddling couple, pacing back and forth past them. Suddenly, she was hugged from behind by two skinny arms. She whirled around, saw him, and kissed his cheek, "Dalton."

Dalton smiled. He had a blonde buzz cut, a skinny face with a beard, a lanky body, and large hands and feet. He was dressed in gray trousers and a red sweater. He shoved his mini notebook and quill into his pocket. "Sorry I'm late, I was reporting on a Hogwarts match." He looped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "You used to go to Hogwarts, right?"

Hermione took a step too far and felt her arm tugged towards Fred. Fred's hand tugged towards Hermione's and his head jerked towards her. "Why hello, Hermione!"

Hermione nodded. "Fred! Hello, Cho, how are you?"

Dalton wrinkled his nose. "Fred Weasley?"

Fred shot him a 'duh' look. "Gryffindor. This is Cho Chang. She was a year below us, Ravenclaw. You were a Hufflepuff, right?"

Dalton nodded eagerly, obviously excited that someone remembered him. "Are you two here for dinner, too?"

Fred nodded with a smirk, "Indeed we are. You know what? The four of us should have dinner together. Wouldn't that be great?"

Dalton nodded again. "Totally, golly gee, that'd be swell, Fred! What do you think, Hermsi?"

Hermione smiled at Fred over Dalton's shoulder. "Of course, Dalton, that sounds absolutely fabulous!"

Cho cleared her throat and grabbed Fred's thigh with long blood red fingernails "Well, I don't want to eat with them! It was just supposed to be the two of us, Freddy!"

Fred rolled his eyes and patted her hand gently. "I'll make it up to you; but look at it this way: It might get your name in the paper next time he writes about one of your matches!"

Cho pouted, glossy dark lips tugging downwards, "Oh, fine!"

Fred caught Cho's hand and followed her into the restaurant, strangely aware that Hermione was following close behind him.

Dalton stepped up to the nearest waitress. "Hello, I am Dalton McCaid. I had reservations for two—"

The waitress consulted the list at the desk, "Your reservations were for four people, Sir."

Dalton raised his eyebrows. "Oh, good then." He nodded and slipped the waitress a shinny sickle. "Seat us at a nice booth."

Fred caught Hermione's eye and grinned. Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She felt her waist grabbed by one of Dalton's bony, large hands and winced as he tugged her into the back of the restaurant as they followed the waitress.

Hermione sat down and scooted into the booth, frowning slightly as Dalton slid in next to her as close as possible. However, she was relieved when Fred ended up across from her.

The waitress returned to take their drink orders.

Cho clutched Fred's hand tightly, digging her fingernails into his palm slightly. "A martini please," she purred, batting her eyelashes at Fred as she spoke.

Fred tried to gently extricate his hand from Cho's, found it of no use, and swallowed, "Butterbeer, please, with just a sip of scotch."

The waitress furrowed her brows, "Huh?"

Fred slapped his forehead, "Right, sorry, just scotch on the rocks, please."

Hermione rolled her eyes and kicked Fred under the table. She turned and smiled at the waitress. "Just some ginger ale, please."

Dalton grabbed Hermione's knee under the table, squeezed it possessively, and said, "Champagne, si vou plex. Merci bouquo."

The waitress stifled a giggle and made a speedy exit.

Hermione glared at Fred. "Nice going, dimwit! You totally spilled the beans."

Fred snorted and scooted his leg forward so that it brushed against Hermione's. "I didn't spill anything. You are just uptight."

Cho giggled and then hooked an arm around Fred's neck to pull him into a kiss. As she giggled again at the smear of gloss she left on his lips, she whispered, "I love you, Freddy-Weddy."

Fred groaned. "Great…" He caught sight of the waitress delivering the drinks. He snatched his glass, took a sip, and slid his leg forward a bit more against Hermione's. Then, looking at Dalton, he asked, "So, any lovers in the picture?"

Dalton shrugged. "Well, I mean, Hermione of course; and if you want to be really specific, I never _technically_broke up with Sandy."

Hermione's eyebrows disappeared into her curls. "Listen, Dalton, if you're seeing someone else, I cannot—in good conscience—continue to see you."

Fred smirked at Hermione's blatant attempt to end the relationship before it could start.

The waitress returned and took their orders while Fred tried to ignore Cho's hand groping its way up his thigh. He brushed his leg against Hermione's again, then choked as Cho's hand reached the "definitely inappropriate" area. He grabbed Cho's hand and placed it on the table, "Stop, Cho."

Cho pouted and stood, excusing herself to go to the "little girls'" room.

After a few awkward moments, a young man timidly approached the table "Excuse me, Sir, but aren't you Dalton McCaid?"

Hermione giggled and shot Fred a look as Dalton preened his hair. "Why, in fact I am, lad! Why do you ask?"

The boy bit his lip. "My dad is a huge fan of yours and it's his birthday, so I was wondering if you would come have cake with us."

Dalton touched Hermione's hand gently, "Do you mind, Hermsi? I'll be back as soon as I can."

Hermione shook her head, "No, of course, go ahead; take as long as you need, Dalton." She watched Dalton go, then rolled her eyes and took a long sip of her soda. "He's driving me nuts!"

Fred grinned, "Then we're even, because Cho is going to send me to the loony bin, she's being ridiculous."

Hermione laughed out loud, "Yes, I'd noticed that you were getting uncomfortable with her cloying attentions, but she is your girlfriend, so…"

Fred scowled. "I've broken up with her five times, but each time something comes up where I need a date and we end up going together and then she's convinced that I just can't stay away from her."

Hermione shook her head as Cho slid in next to Fred again and grasped his hand. "Did you miss me, Freddy? You'd better say yes!" She giggled loudly and rocked back and forward a little.

Dalton returned, followed by a waiter. The waiter cleared his throat and held a neatly folded parchment out to Hermione. "An owl for you, Miss."

Hermione shot the waiter a confused look and he smiled, "Ravenclaw. Have a good meal."

Hermione nodded quickly, unfolded the parchment, and read the letter over. Turning to Dalton, she apologized, "There's a crisis at the shop, Fred and I have to go; George needs us."

Dalton stood to let Hermione escape from the booth and Fred crawled over Cho's lap, patting her head as he passed. With a quick look at his girlfriend and a brief, "Bye, Babe," he followed Hermione out of the restaurant and they apparated.

Back at the shop, Fred called, "Georgie porgy, pudding and pie, where the bloody hell are you?"

George called, "Fred, help, I slipped in the shower and can't get up!"

Fred and Hermione rushed into the bathroom, and Hermione blindfolded herself and allowed herself to be dragged along as Fred helped George into bed. Then, feeling the tugging on her hand stop, she opened her eyes and saw George lying in bed and Fred standing very close to her.

Fred grabbed her around the waist, waggled his eyebrows at her, and whispered, "So, Mya, your place or mine?"

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. "Definitely mine, yours is a total pigsty, and I agreed to be connected to you for a week, but I just couldn't handle you _and George_."

George merrily flipped Hermione off from the bed as the couple left the room. Hermione grabbed Fred's arm and apparated them back to her flat. She opened the door to see, to her horror, Ron lying on her couch.

Hermione's hands settled stubbornly on her hips. "And what exactly do you think you're doing here, Ronald Bilius Weasley?"

Ron sat up, shocked, and pointed at Fred. "Wh-Wh-Huh?... That's my bloody brother!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows and retorted, "A) Yes, it is your brother, but B) he has no blood on his person, so C) watch your language."

Ron gaped, mouth opening and closing like a beached fish. "Why did you bring Fred back to your flat with you? I thought you had a date!" Then, eyes growing, and cheeks getting pale, "You're not dating _Fred_are you?"

Hermione started to shake her head, but Fred caught her hand and shrugged, "You caught us, Ronniekins. Mya and I are dating, and we've never been happier." He sat down in the chair across the coffee table from Ron and pulled Hermione into his lap.

Hermione clenched her jaw in frustration at Fred so that she wouldn't start yelling until after Ron left. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she turned to Ron. "So why are you here?"

Ron licked his lips nervously. "Um… Well, I was going to see how your date went, and if you didn't like the guy, I was going to ask you out."

Hermione leaned on Fred's chest. She had been dreading this moment since sixth year. She was glad now that she had a good excuse. Forcing herself to gaze happily at Fred, she shrugged. "Sorry, Ron."

Ron didn't look like he was getting ready to leave, so Fred placed his hand on Hermione's thigh. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered, "Play along, okay?"

Hermione forced a giggle from her throat and ran her fingers over Fred's arm affectionately. She glanced at Ron, then turned in Fred's lap as he caught her chin gently and turned her toward him. He pulled her closer and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Ron jumped up. "Oye! I don't want to see that!"

Hermione pulled away from Fred, slightly dazed. "Then leave, Ronald; no one is stopping you."

Ron threw Floo into the fireplace and disappeared. Hermione jumped off of Fred's lap and strode across the room until she was jerked back. Fred caught her as she stumbled backwards. "Mya…"

Hermione whirled around. "You kissed me!"

Fred laughed, "Yes, yes I did."

Hermione crossed her arms tightly around her middle and bit her lip. "Why?"

Fred gently took hold of her upper arms. "Because we needed to get rid of Ron… Because we needed a cover story that would allow us to stay close together. Why not?"

Hermione relaxed slightly into his grip. "Because you have a girlfriend! Because you're my boss! I'm your little brother's best friend!"

Fred shrugged. "Cho is not my girlfriend, not really, she's too clingy and annoying. Yes, I'm your boss, but my grandmother worked for my grandpa and it worked for them! And yes, you're practically already a part of my family, we're already friends." He dropped his hands and crossed his arms, flopping on the couch. "It was just a kiss, why are we even having this conversation?"

Hermione shrugged and stomped up the stairs, dragging Fred behind her. She slammed her bedroom door in his face, got changed, then opened the door again. "You can stay on the floor."

Fred growled, conjured himself a hammock-cot, and lay down carefully on the narrow piece of suspended fabric. Then, grabbing a blanket from Hermione's bed, he shut off the lights and rolled over so his back was facing her.

* * *

><p>Sort of an abrupt end, but when I wrote the story, I hadn't anticipated dividing it into chapters. The next chapter will be up soon. Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own...

Stuck on (to) You  
>Chapter 2<p>

Sometime in the night, Hermione was woken up. She first heard a yelp, then felt herself being pulled from her bed with a crash. She lit the room lights with a flick of her wand. "What was that, Fred?"

Fred rubbed his eyes and shrugged. "Sorry, I fell off the cot. I guess the magnetic force must have brought you with me. I didn't mean to." He crawled back onto his bed, then grabbed Hermione's hands and pulled her up with him.

Hermione glared at him sleepily. "Fine, just make sure it doesn't happen again." She shut off the lights again.

A quiet moment, then 'Crash! Thud!'

Hermione sat up on the floor. "Damn it, Fred, what happened this time?"

Fred coughed. "The cot flipped over when I tried to pull up my blanket."

Hermione groaned and vanished the cot with a flick of her wand. She crawled back in bed, then scooted all the way over to the far side. "I don't want to be woken up again, get in bed with me." Fred did so, and Hermione could feel the mattress shifting as he settled in. Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "Good night."

* * *

><p>The next morning dawned rainy and cold. Hermione woke at 5:00 as usual and would have gotten up to start her morning routine if not for Fred's arm curled over her waist.<p>

Hermione smiled slightly at the feel of it, trying to convince herself that the appreciation was of the warmth, not Fred himself.

Fred woke up at about 7:00 to find Hermione—surprisingly—still asleep. Her head was resting on his shoulder and his arm was around her waist. He swiftly got up and cast a Showering Spell. Pulling on jeans and a Weasley sweater, he shook Hermione's shoulder gently. "Wake up, Mya."

Hermione's eyes flew open and she sat up, smacking her forehead against Fred's "Ow, damn it!"

Fred winced and rubbed Hermione's forehead with his thumb. "Do you need me to kiss it and make it better, Mya?" He winked playfully, then pressed his lips chastely to her forehead. "It's 7:10, are you going to get up for work?"

Hermione jumped out of bed and flew around the room, gathering clothes before locking herself in the bathroom. Fred sank into a sitting position on the floor and waited for Hermione to emerge. When she did, Fred could have sworn his heart stopped beating and his breath caught in his throat. His Mya was dressed in light blue skinny-khakis and a navy blue cap-sleeve fitted blouse and white and pink flowered flats. Her hair was down and tucked behind a blue and pink headband. She extended a hand toward Fred. "Want breakfast?"

Fred took Hermione's hand and stood. "It's Thursday, George always gets doughnuts and coffee on Thursday mornings, remember?" He swung their joined hands and skipped down the stairs of the apartment building. Once outside, the two apparated to Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

George waved from the balcony of the flat that overlooked the shop. "I have breakfast, you two, come on up!" He thundered down the stairs to open the door for them.

Hermione and Fred climbed the stairs two at a time, still holding hands though neither realized it.

George summoned plates and cups, then passed them out. He eyed his twin and their employee. "You two dating now?"

Hermione removed her hand from Fred's and laughed. "No, that's our excuse for being so close, though."

Throughout the day, George watched Fred and Hermione. By the end of the day, George was convinced that Fred fancied Hermione. George noticed that besides staying with the mandatory meter, Fred often touched Hermione's waist, poked her ribs, or threw an arm around her shoulders. He also nearly always referred to her as Mya.

Fred and Hermione took a walk over their lunch break. Fred cupped Hermione's hand, "You're freezing, Mya!"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm fine." She grinned at him then turned back forward. "Crap."

Fred tugged her a side-step closer to him and mussed her hair playfully, "What?"

Hermione leaned up and whispered into Fred's ear, "Up there, Lavender, Parvati, and Padma. They'll jump all over this," she swung their joined hands.

Fred squeezed Hermione's hand and nudged her gently with his shoulder. "This would be the perfect cementing of our alibi. Give it a chance."

Hermione sighed. She liked Fred's calming way of dealing with her, so different from the spastic way he usually was. Also, she couldn't deny that she'd—even in Hogwarts—liked Fred a bit more than maybe she should have. Leaning her head on his strong shoulder, she nodded, "Fine."

Lavender, Pavati, and Padma rushed forward, waving enthusiastically. Reaching Hermione and Fred, the giggling girls threw their arms around the horrified jokester's employee.

Pulling back, Pavati gushed, "I so didn't know about you and Fred."

Hermione shrugged and leaned more fully on her "boyfriend's" shoulder. Fred curled an arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her cheerfully on the forehead. "Yeah, well, there's a lot _you_ don't know!" He and Hermione retorted. Then, Fred grinned at his "girlfriend" and teased, "Jinx, Mya, you owe me a butterbeer."

Hermione stuck her tongue out and shoved Fred playfully. Fred stumbled and—fearing he'd take one step too far past the meter limit—grabbed Hermione's wrist. Hermione stumbled and braced her palms against Fred's toned chest; as they fell, Fred wrapped both arms around her and cradled her against his body. They landed, and Fred immediately helped Hermione stand.

Lavender giggled "Urgh, your Fred is so sweet, Hermy."

Padma nodded, "You are über cute together, too."

Hermione rolled her eyes and curled an arm around Fred's forearm. "We have to get back, Fred."

Fred nodded and shook the snow out of his hair. Grabbing Hermione's hand, he purred, "You're freezing, Babe! We need to get you out of the cold." He scooped her up and tossed her on his back, jogging back to the shop.

Hermione curled her arms around Fred's shoulders, laughing delightedly as Fred pushed open the door and deposited her gently on the floor.

George watched with an amused smile as his twin grabbed Hermione by the hand and twirled her under his arm. Fred had never been a big supporter of dating and had always supposed that he would be forever the bachelor, George knew. However, watching the couple, George was shocked at the valiant, flirty, playful yet gentlemanly-ness of his brother.  
>He was distracted as the door swung open again and Cho burst in.<p>

Fred whirled around, dropped Hermione's hand, and pushed her around the corner of the closest shelf. "Cho!" He nearly choked as the sight of her black sweatpants, red cami, and gray Ugg boots. He glanced at her smeared makeup and messy hair. Then, he almost choked again—this time the good kind of choking—as Hermione's warm hand rubbed the back of his waist. Fred thought quickly that when Cho massaged his back it made him wince while Hermione's actions were making him melt into a puddle of goo. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Cho, what are you doing here?"

Cho shrugged and strutted towards Fred. "I was lonely. You left without a kiss last night."

George appeared silently next to Hermione and peered through the shelf to spy on the awkward encounter between his brother and the on-again, off-again, ex-girlfriend.

Fred pushed Cho's arms off him. "Of course I left without a kiss, we're not going out."

Cho gasped and reached for Fred again. "But you're my boyfriend! You can't break up with me, I'm Cho Chang!"

Fred rolled her eyes and took three large steps away from the girl, dragging Hermione behind him. "You are a clingy, possessive, spoiled little brat. And, in fact, I am breaking up with you: for the sixth time!" He pushed her out the door, "Bye, don't come back now, y'hear?"

Cho growled and stomped down the street. Hermione and George reappeared, laughing quietly. Hermione looked up at Fred then down at her hand, twirling her trick ring nervously.

Fred grasped her hands, "Stop. Relax. Breathe, Mya."

Hermione nodded, calming down as Fred's hands enveloped her own. She closed her eyes, gasping slightly when she felt breath on her cheeks. She braced herself for a mind-blowing kiss only to instead be faced with… nothing. Hermione opened her eyes.

Fred dropped her hands, turned on his heels, and disappeared down another aisle.

* * *

><p>End of Ch. 2. Thoughts so far?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Enter disclaimer here :)

Here it is...  
>Stuck on (to) You Ch. 3<p>

The next morning, Friday, began Hermione's and Fred's day off. They slept in, waking around 11:00. Hermione opened her eyes to see Fred's face only an inch or two away. She smiled, scooting even closer. Fred's arms tightened around her waist and his nose sank to nestle in her curly hair.

Fred opened his eyes, saw Hermione looking at him, and couldn't help himself. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers, withdrawing almost instantly. Blushing, he whispered, "Sorry, couldn't help myself, you just looked too amazing!"

Hermione blushed and curled her arms around Fred's neck. "No, go ahead. You can kiss me whenever the heck you want to."

Fred chuckled. "No, I can't. You're way out of my league."

Hermione snorted. "Oh, puh-lease. Let's have none of that!" She leaned up and pressed her lips to his softly. He sucked gently on her upper lip. With a sigh, she pulled away.

Fred grinned and rubbed her left hip with his thumb. "What are we going to do today?"

Hermione shrugged "Percy's wedding is tomorrow, I hate—I really hate—to ask you this, but would you mind if we went to Gladrags, I need to get an outfit." She bit her lip and rolled over, scooting back so her back was pressed to Fred's chest.

Fred chuckled. "I would love to go shopping with you; but can't we cuddle for a little while longer?" He curled his arms around her waist and smiled as her hands covered his, twisting around his fingers.

With a sleepy smile, Hermione pulled Fred's and her hands out in front of them. Her eyes flickered from her ring to Fred's and she twirled it around his finger. Dropping his hand again, she took his hand from under her waist and tugged it up to under her neck so she could use it as a pillow. "If your arm falls asleep, let me know, 'kay, Fred?"

He smiled and tugged her as tightly as possible to his body. "An arm asleep is a small price to pay for having you near to me," he murmured. In response, he could have sworn he heard her purr.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, Hermione and Fred pulled open the door to Gladrags. Fred glanced at Hermione as her speech startled him. She asked, "Should I get a muggle or a wizard dress?"<br>Fred wrinkled his nose. "Doesn't matter to me, Mya. Something that shows you off."

Hermione laughed, "Is my body all you care about?"

A nervous chuckle, a cleared throat, "No, but…"

Hermione caught his hands and swiveled him to face her. She looked up to meet his eyes, "But what?"

Fred groaned and sorted through some dresses on the nearest rack. "Mya, you're my first important girlfriend. I've never been in danger of falling in love, so now that I am, I don't know how to act or what to say. I'm sorry, it sounds lame, but—"

Hermione pressed her lips to Fred's quickly before withdrawing. "It's okay." She watched him amusedly as he continued to push around dresses. "Fred, Baby, those are maternity dresses."

Fred blushed. "Premonition? Foresight? A clever plot device?"

Hermione snorted and disappeared between two rows of muggle dresses. Over the rack, Fred heard her voice. "No, no, and puh-lease."

Fred swung around the end of the dress rack, catching her, surprised, in his arms. "Do you think it'll happen someday?"

Hermione flushed bright red, shrugged, and twisted under his arm to skip across the store. She leaned against the rack for a second. She and Fred had been dating for six hours, and he was already talking about kids. She pinched her nose and sighed softly.

Fred winced as he followed Hermione silently. He realized she was upset because of him and he could have avada kadavra'd himself. He placed a hand on the small of her back tentatively. "I'm sorry, Mya, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Hermione placed a hand over Fred's and pulled it around to her waist. "Fred, I'm just not ready to even think about having kids."

Fred nodded. "I understand. You're 21, I'm 23, we need to live a little more before we settle down. Besides, I'm not ready to share you yet."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she moved onto the next rack of dresses. She found two, handed them to Fred to hold, and then spoke, "Fred, we've been dating only a matter of hours, we don't even know if this relationship is going to last. We can't rush into anything."

Fred scowled. Mumbling that jumping in to things is sometimes a fantastic thing to do, he stomped over to the dressing rooms, hung Hermione's two dresses up, and flopped down on a bench. Hermione flounced into the dressing room and shut the door.

She immerged a few minutes later in a pale blue strapless dress with a full, floor-length skirt. Tiny crystals formed vines and flowers dancing on the corset style bodice. "Well?"

Fred didn't look up. He shrugged.

Hermione growled to herself, took two steps forward, caught his chin between her fingers, and tilted his head up. "Fred, how do I look?"

Fred looked at her silently for a moment, then smiled shyly. "Very excellent, it's a wonderful dress. You should get it."

Hermione disappeared back into the dressing room and changed out of the dress. Then, she rejoined Fred, holding her hand out for him to stand. Fred did so, and they purchased the dress before stopping in to say hello to George.

George waved hello from the counter as they entered, although he had a line of customers to ring up so he couldn't pause in his work. Fred and Hermione ran over to the counter and Hermione opened up the second cash register.

When the line had disappeared, George gave Hermione a sideways hug. "Thanks so much, I'd been ringing people up all day! What brings you here on your day off?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows then lifted her hand with the ring on it. "Obviously, Fred brought me here… We were in the area because I needed a dress for tomorrow's wedding so we thought we'd step in and say hello. I didn't count," she fixed George with a mock glare, "on doing work. And by the way," she said as she grabbed Fred's hand and they started for the door, "I expect you to pay me overtime!"

Fred laughed and apparated himself and Hermione to her flat. They unlocked the door and stepped inside. Hermione hung up her dress and then flipped on the television, finding a chick flick to provide background noise. Fred sat down next to her and curled an arm over her shoulder, "I'm sorry if I freaked you out today by talking about our future together." He ducked his head to kiss her cheek, then continued, "I just feel like… you're 'the one.' I know it's way too soon, but Mya, I love you."

Hermione winced slightly. "You're right, it is too soon, but it's still nice to hear it. I think I _could_ be in love with you, and you certainly _might_ be 'the one' but I'm not ready to commit to anything. I mean, we're so young and we're so different and…" she curled into him, sniffling softly. "My parents have been married for 31 years, but they called last week and Mom's filing for divorce because she thinks Dad is spending too much time at work, and I don't want that to happen to me no matter who I marry, but especially if I marry you because then I'll lose you _and_ your entire family."

Fred caught the single tear that travelled down Hermione's cheek and wiped it away with his thumb before kissing her cheek where the tear had stopped. "I understand, Mya, I really do. We'll just relax, go to the wedding tomorrow, spend Sunday playing cards or whatever…" He trailed off and then lifted her onto his lap. "And tonight…"

His lips met hers in a burningly possessive kiss. His tongue curled around hers, rubbing the roof of her mouth (making her moan his name), then slid over her lips. She pulled back to catch her breath and he slid his lips down her neck to her collar bone, sucking and nibbling before laving it with his tongue. Somehow they ended up lying down on the couch with her on top. His hands cupped her butt and her hands rested on his flat chest under his shirt. His eyes met hers and they exchanged swollen-lipped grins.

Hermione crawled off him and dragged him through the bedroom. She went into the bathroom, then—a few minutes later—opened the bathroom door so he could brush his teeth, too. She left him in the bathroom for a while as she put on some pajamas, then they crawled into bed and cuddled up.


	4. Chapter 4

Stuck on (to) You Ch. 4

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She wore the blue dress she'd purchased yesterday with navy blue high heels. Her hair was down, make-up applied, jewelry in place.

Fred was dressed in navy blue pants and a white button down unbuttoned over a sky blue tee shirt. He wore red and white converses.

His eyes met hers in the mirror and he grinned. His arms encircled her waist and his nose nuzzling her neck through her hair. "You look bloody stunning," she murmured, immediately wincing as he anticipated Hermione's scolding on the use of foul language.

The reproof didn't come. Hermione blushed, whispered thanks, then took his ringed hand in her own and clinked their rings together, "Cheers."

Fred laughed and twisted Hermione's ring around her finger. "Are you ready to go, Sweetheart? The ceremony starts in twenty minutes and Mum always leaves things to the last minute, so unfortunately we'll have to help her no matter how late we arrive."

Hermione nodded and let Fred lead the way out of the apartment then apparate them to the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley flew to them, "Fred! George needs your help setting up the dance floor. Hermione, please follow me into the kitchen!"

Fred and Hermione looked at each other in sheer panic. Fred tossed an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "No can do, Mumsy. You see, Hermione and I are dating and can hardly keep your paws off each other. If you separate me from her, I'll be so distracted thinking of her that I'll mess everything up. You might even have to redo it."

Mrs. Weasley scowled. "Fine, go help George with the dance floor then all three of you can come help me in the kitchen."

Hermione laughed while Fred grimaced, and they ran off to help George. George, they soon found out, didn't need any help—he was snogging Penelope's younger sister Cassidy.

Fred scowled and ducked his head to kiss Hermione gently.

* * *

><p>The service was long and tedious, Hermione decided halfway through at the 2 ½ hour mark. Percy and Penelope had decided to be as extravagant in over-doing their wedding as they'd even been in doing anything else. Hermione was sure that she'd never have managed to survive if not for Fred whispering sarcastic comments in her ear the whole time.<p>

Finally, however, the service was over and the reception began. Fred joined Hermione at their table after a trip to the bar for two butterbeers. He placed one in front of Hermione before taking a long sip from his own. Then, he held out a hand, "Would you like to dance?"

Fred was by far a better dancer than Ron or Harry; was even a little better than Viktor Krum. Hermione told Fred so and he laughed. "I'm glad, I'd hate to take taken those dance lessons for nothing."

Hermione was doubtful. "Dance lessons?" She repeated with a laugh, "Why?"

Fred groaned, "I wanted to impress Angelina for the Yule Ball."

Hermione was slightly jealous. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her ribs, just below her breast, reminding herself, I have him now.

Fred rubbed his thumb gently against the underside of Hermione's breast. "I love you, Mya."

Hermione smiled and nodded, taking a step closer to him. "I know you do." Her arms tightened around his neck even though the beat of the song sped up.

Fred continued to rub her ribs until they sat down at their table again. Fred pulled Hermione into his lap. "I know you don't want to talk about the future, but can I ask just one simple question?"

Hermione ran her fingers through her boyfriend's hair, "Ask away, though I may or may not actually answer."

Fred laughed nervously. "Is this going to be a one week fling that ends when the rings come off or is this going to be given an honest chance?"

Hermione certainly hadn't been expecting _that_. She looked at Fred and replied, "This is definitely going to be a lasting thing. I'd never enter a steady relationship if I knew it wasn't going to last."

Fred grinned like a little child on Christmas morning, then cupped her face, swooped in, and placed a gently kiss on her smiling lips. Her smile disappeared as she glanced over Fred's shoulder and saw Ron approaching. Under the guise of nuzzling Fred's neck, she whispered, "_He's _coming."

Fred groaned and wrapped his arms possessively around Hermione's waist, muttering, "He is _so_ not stealing my girlfriend!"

Hermione twirled Fred's ring, "No competition, Babe; he hasn't got a chance."

Ron had reached them by now, and he grabbed Hermione by the arm, yanking her out of an astonished Fred's grasp and dragging her to the dance floor. Struggling against her captor, Hermione grabbed Fred's hand. Fred helped her fight his brother, and the trio stopped moving about eight feet from the dance floor. (Although Ron was still trying to drag Hermione and Fred.)

Stopping, Ron glared at Fred. "What is your problem?"

Fred raised his eyebrows, "You just took off with Mya against her will, that's what! What were you doing?"

"We were going to dance, obviously," Ron spat, taking another step.

"You never asked me to dance, Ronald!" Hermione retorted, yanking her arm as hard as she could away from Ron's grasp. "You just dragged me off. I don't particularly care to dance with you, if you want to know the truth."

Fred curled an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Come on, Mya, let's get out of here," he apparated them out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own...  
>Stuck on (to) You Ch. 5<p>

Sunday was spent cheerfully by Fred and Hermione. They cuddled in bed until noon, got up, made lunch, then watched a movie and snuggled on the couch under a blanket.

Monday, Hermione had to work, so she got up and dressed, then woke Fred and they apparated to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione stocked shelves and rang up customers with Fred by her side providing banter, sarcastic commentary, and lifting her up so she could stock the top shelves that otherwise she couldn't reach.

When they returned to Hermione's flat, Fred made dinner. Surprisingly, he was a really good cook and Hermione couldn't help but soften even more towards her wonderful boyfriend.  
>She had, she pondered as she finished the Angel Food Cake Fred had made, always been honest with herself regarding her emotions. Why then, was she now refusing to put a term on her feelings for Fred… It hit her, and she gasped.<p>

Fred grabbed her hand across the table, "What's the matter, Mya?" He stood and hurried to her side, kneeling next to her.

"I love you," Hermione whispered, "I love you. I can't believe it."

Fred bit his lip, hurt at her tone of voice, but tried to joke about it. "Jeez, don't sound so disappointed, I'm not always a bad guy."

Hermione noticed Fred's downtrodden expression and cupped his cheek. "I mean, I can't believe that I love someone who loves me back; I didn't mean anything against you."

Fred nodded his understanding, then whispered, "Tell me."

"I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Once more."

"I love you!"

"I love you, too, Mya!" Fred scooped her up and twirled her around. He set her down and cupped her hips in his hands. Her arms locked around his neck and she leaned into him and up for a kiss. He complied, lifting her again and stumbling into the living room where they collapsed on the couch, him on top.

He licked up the side of her face playfully, kissing his way back down to her collarbone as she moaned softly. Her hands sunk into his hair as he began to unbutton her shirt. His shirt was off seconds later, and her hands rubbed across the hard muscles as he gasped. His hands rubbed her ribs, tickled her belly, then slid under her breasts to support his weight as their lips met again. Their tongues danced, and Fred broke away, panting while Hermione took her turn kissing and sucking down the side of his neck.

Fred rolled off her onto the floor, found her shirt and tossed it to her, then pulled on his own shirt. He crawled back onto the couch next to her and took her in his arms, tilting his forehead to rest in the crook of her neck. "I love you," he whispered as Hermione's breathing slowed. Lulled by the rise and fall of her chest, Fred succumbed to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning, Fred awoke still on the couch to find Hermione smiling at him. She'd taken one of his hands in her own, and was twirling his ring around his finger. "I love you."<p>

Fred's heart leapt and he kissed her forehead. "I love you, too, Mya." He stood and led her to the bedroom where he sat on the floor while she disappeared into the bathroom.

She reappeared a half hour later with her hair in a long braid, in a khaki skirt, knee high flat brown leather boots, and a red sweater.

Fred grinned as he passed her to enter the bathroom. He immerged minutes later in jeans and a brown sweater with gold and brown Pumas.

Hermione brushed a kiss to his lips and threaded her fingers between his and they disapparated.

* * *

><p>George surveyed Fred and Hermione from his spot at the table as the three ate lunch. "You two look cozy."<p>

Fred shrugged as he tightened his arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione twirled Fred's ring and leaned back against his chest as she helped herself to a sip of his pumpkin juice. Swallowing she half-turned and met Fred for a brief kiss.

George chuckled. Fred had never been happier, he knew, and George thought Hermione was a perfect match for his twin. He stood and went back to work, leaving the couple alone.

Fred nuzzled Hermione's neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Hermione twirled Fred's ring and Fred took Hermione's hand and did the same.

They sat in silence for a little while longer. It was Wednesday and in a few minutes the rings were coming off. Fred twirled Hermione's ring again. "Dinner Friday night, Mya?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, of course, just tell me what time you're picking me up." She felt the rings heat up and she stood.

Fred held his hand out. "Would you do the honors, Mya?"

Hermione nodded and slipped the ring off his finger before handing it to him and then holding out her own hand. Fred removed the ring, kissed Hermione's hand, then slipped both rings into his pocket.

Hermione turned and exited the room feeling oddly empty.

* * *

><p>Fred and Hermione hardly spoke until Friday night. When Fred picked Hermione up Friday night, he appeared nervous, and Hermione instantly knew why.<p>

Not much was said over dinner, rendering the meal more than a little awkward. Finally, Hermione had had enough. "Fred," she began, "I understand that the week we had the rings was great. But don't feel trapped, please." It was harder to say it out loud than in her head, "If you want to break up, tell me. It will hurt, but I want you to be happy."

Fred gaped, "No, Mya! This last week has been the best week of my entire life. I am nervous, but not about breaking up with you." He took her hand and—as force of habit—his fingers moved to twirl her ring around her finger. "Damn, you need a ring for me to twirl around." He knelt next to her, "So it's a good thing I happen to have one right here," he pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"  
><em><br>What the heck? I was not (!) expecting that!_ Hermione barely managed not to choke on her dessert. Finally, she threw her arms around his neck, "Yes! Yes, of course I will!"

Fred slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger. It looked exactly like her Unity Ring except with three inlaid diamonds. "It's gorgeous."

Fred chuckled. "You're gorgeous." He took his seat again, twirling her ring around her finger. "I saved our Unity Rings, Mya. What do you think of using them as our wedding bands?"

Hermione beamed at him. "It's a wonderful idea, I love you!"

"I love you, too… So, am I allowed to talk about the future now?"

* * *

><p>Just the epilogue left now... :)<p> 


	6. Epilogue

I own four fish and a pack of gum. Not Harry Potter.

Stuck on (to) You: Epilogue

"Are you sure these things work?" A teenage girl asked, eyeing a pair of Unity Bands cautiously. "I'm trying to set up my best friend with my brother, so they can't end up hating each other. Or me."

Hermione laughed and squeezed her husband's hand as he twirled her rings around her finger. "They work. Actually, that's how Fred and I got together."

The girl's eyes flicked to their wedding bands. "If you're sure… Fine, I'll take them."

Hermione grinned and rang the girl's purchase up as Fred's arms wrapped around her waist to rest his hands on her five month pregnant belly. Hermione handed the girl her change with a smile then turned to Fred. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Fred assured his wife of four years, "and I love you double for carrying about baby Jane Unity Weasley."


End file.
